Harem de mobs Cap 2: El original
by Sarugafe
Summary: Perdonen mi retraso mental al haber confundido devuelta los archivos y haber puesto el mismo de antes, agh si es que soy un tontaco
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente Sarugafe en linea

Este es otro one-shot que les traigo, actualmente juego mucho al minecraft, y hace poco me di cuenta de que Steve (asi se llama el protagonista), siempre esta muy solo, asi que aqui mismo le daremos un poco de diversion y entretenimiento para ustedes

/

-(Bostezo) Se esta haciendo de noche, lo mejor sera ir a dormir...-

Steve se acuesta en la cama sin ninguna preocupacion, sus ojos se van cerrando hasta quedar completamente dormido, pero el ruido que hace la puerta al abrirse lo despierta y escucha pasos que se acercan a el, y cuando se gira a ver...

-¡Buenas noches! La puerta estaba abierta-

-...La puerta...-

-Tu casa es muy pequeña, me gustaria remodelarla un poco-

-Eh perdon, pero, ¿Quien eres?-

-¿Que quien soy? Es muy obio, soy un creeper por supuesto-

-¡¿Eh?!-

-No te alarmes, de lo contrario, podria llegar a explotar-

"Pero que esta pasando aqui..." -Bueno, creeper, dime ¿Porque estas aqui?-

-Nada especial, solo saludar y luego explotar-

-¡No! No quiero que eso pase-

Ella se acerca dando pasos largos, poniendolo nervioso

-Jaja, estas muy nervioso, eres muy tierno-

Steve se sonrroja, por la verguenza y por el enojo

-¡No soy tierno y no estoy nervioso! Esto da miedo-

-...Oye... ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?-

-¿Ayudar a un creeper? Eso va en contra de mi instinto de supervivencia-

-No importa, puedo hacer que cambies de opinion...-

Ella se sube a la cama encima suyo y se desabrocha la chaqueta verde, mostrando un poco de pecho...

-De todas formas voy a explotar, asi que porque no tomas el control total de mi cuerpo-

"¿Control?... No quiero que ella explote, tal vez deba decirle..."

-La verdad... Eh estado observando todo este tiempo, yo siempre pensaba "Si en algun momento fuera asesinada por ti, seria muy feliz"-

-No puedo creer que serias feliz si alguien te llegara a matar...-

-Esta bien... Simplemente... Hazme lo que tu quieras...-

"Espera... ¿Control?, ¿Observando?... ¡Ella quiere tener..!-

-Por favor... Enciende mi cuerpo con tu fusible...-

-¿Que? Espera, no, no, ¡No!-

Ella lo besa, para callarlo, el se deja guiar por la chica tnt, le saca la camiseta a la vez que el le saca el resto de la chaqueta, ambos quedando semi-desnudos, ella baja hacia la parte intima de Steve

-Te pedi que me encendieras con tu fusil, pero creo que primero necesita una recarga...-  
Ella saca el miembro, lo mira atonita, luego sonrrie y empieza a tocarlo, mira la cara del chico, tiene una cara de placer totalmente notable

-Asi que te gusta, ¿Y si hago esto?...-

Ella lo suelta y se lo mete en la boca, el placer del hombre pixelado aumenta a por montones, lo relame y succiona bestialmente, y el hombre en climax se corre en la boca del mob

-Parece que te gusto, pero ahora es mi turno-

Steve entiende y sonrrie, le empieza a besuquear el cuello, causandole placer a la creeper y baja hacia sus pechos, empieza a lamer uno mientras masajea el otro, los gritos de la chica son ensordecedores, luego baja a la zona intima de la chica, desnudandola por completo, empezo a meter un par de dedos, los gritos aumentan, luego empieza a lamer, ella nunca sintio tanto placer en su vida, hasta que se corre, luego frenan, se miran y se besan apasiondamente, ahora venia el acto final, el se pone encima de ella, ambos transpirando y sonrrojados

-¿Estas lista?-

-...Si-

El empuja en la intimidad de la chica hasta penetrarla, ella dio un pequeño grito de dolor, aun era virgen

-Mejor paramos, no quiero hacerte daño-

El estaba por dejarla, pero ella lo toma del cuello atrayendolo

-No vamos a retroceder ahora-

El siente seguridad a proseguir, de a poco, despacio, luego de unos minutos, el ritmo aumenta, ella no para de gemir, asi estuvieron por un rato

-¡Joder me vengo!-

-No pares, yo tambien estoy cerca...-

Steve continua y aumenta el ritmo, ella sigue gimiendo hasta que se arquea su espalda, el da el empuje final, ambos habian acabado, los dos se acuestan acurrucandose entre elllos

-Buenas noches...-

-Hasta mañana Steve...-

El dia siguiente llega con la salida del sol, el hombre pixelado se levanta pensando que fue solo un sueño, el estaria solo de por vida segun su mentalidad, lastima que no fue un sueño, la chica que tuvo una aventura con el anoche estaba acostada al lado suyo, la felicidad lo golpeo, ya nunca mas estaria solo, se levanta y se viste, recoge el pico del inventario, su espada y su armadura de hierro, ya era hora de ir a buscar diamantes a una mina cercana alli, con suerte los encontraria, pero unos brazos lo rodean por la cintura antes de marchar

-¿Ya te tienes que ir?-

-Volvere en un rato, si quieres te puedes quedar a vivir aqui todo el tiempo que quieras ¿Aceptas?-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Me encantara vivir contigo!-

/

Y bueno espero les haya gustado, decidi que, durante el transcurso de este one-shot pasara a mini-fic, ¿Pero que clase de fic?, este sera con... Un harem... Y el que primero comente con que mob quieren que siga trabajare en ello

Hasta luego


	2. Chapter 2

Hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooola gente, aqui Sarugafe tembien conocido como, ¡Flofy!. Y bueno gente, lamento tener que publicar esto tan tarde, no subi nada ni escribi, por que estuve de viaje, entrenando, descansando y por este calor no puedo hacer nada. Y bueno chicos otra cosa que queria decirles es que, ahora tengo twitter, asi que si me quieren decir cualquier cosa, si son tan vagos como yo para poner un comentario en el capitulo, solo van alli y me dicen lo que se les cante, solo vayan aqui y listo -  /Sarugafe

Y bueno sin mas, aqui comienzo el capitulo de una vez. Y esta vez chicos... ¡Steve va a por una linda Enderwoman"

/

Un nuevo dia, un sol cuadrado molesta el rostro de nuestro protagonista, acompañado de su explosiva compañera pegada a su cuerpo. El desperto quejandose, tenia hambre, luego de anoche, gasto mucha energia y hoy se le antojaba comer pez. Se movio con cuidado de no despertar a la chica, bajo a la cocina, hizo el desayuno para el, otro para ella. Agarro su caña de pescar, se arma una silla con palos y madera, cierra la puerta y se va al puerto, silbando tranquilo se sienta y espera a que piquen

Llegando el atardecer, ya tenia una buena cantidad de peces, decidio quedarse pescando un rato mas, tenia su espada a mano y su casa no estaba muy lejos, no tendria problemas para llegar, pero... Algo mas que la campana sonando cuando pican los peces llamo su atencion, el sonido de alguien llorando en quien sabe donde, dejo la caña para salir a investigar, con su espada claro esta, hoy en dia no te puedes fiar de nada en este mundo.

Encuentra a una chica vestida de negro, aparentemente era bastante alta, era ella la que lloraba agachada, debajo de un arbol cosa de que nadie la viera, el se acerco lentamente

-Em, ¿Hola?...-

La chica se giro y se mostro enojada, se paro y a el le entro el miedo, era un bloque mas alto, eso ya era una desventaja en combate si ella decidia pelear. Pero algo raro le sucedio, al sacar su espada ella se arrodillo y lo abrazo llorando en su hombro, el obiamente, no entendia un pelo de la situacion

-Por favor... No me mates... Fueron ellos, los demas me dejaron aqui sola, ellos me golpeaban y me mandaban a lugares extraños... Por favor...-

Ella estaba destruida, se notaba, guardo su espada, la abrazo y trato de consolarla

-Shhhh, tranquila, ahora estas bien, ellos no estan ahora. ¿Quien eres?-

-Yo...-Terminando de secarse las lagrimas y logrando calmarse-... Soy una Enderwoman-

Lo que dijo alerto de mala manera, apartandoce y poniendose en guardia, sabia perfectamente que los enderman eran completamente peligrosos, inclusive con una armadura de hierro y una espada de diamante son dificiles de matar. Pero ella al ver las cosas que hacia solo hizo una cosa: Estallar de la risa...

-Eh, ¿Se puede saber de que te estas riendo?, Tu especie es la mas peligrosa de todas aparte del creeper, asi que mejor ni te me acerques-

-Hay Notch, que risa. No tonto, esos son generalmente los machos de nuestra especie, las hembras solemos escondernos siempre que se acerca cualquier entidad viva y creo que por eso es que no tienen un registro de mi genero-

-¿Entonces, tu al ser hembra no eres hostil?, Que bien, en cualquier caso mi nombre es Steve-

-Mucho gusto Steve. ¿Interrumpi algo cuando viniste?-

-No, nada importante, solo pescaba, pero ya me estaba por irme a casa-

-¿P-pescar? ¿En el agua? -Lo toma por los hombros y lo agita- ¿¡Acaso estas loco!?-

-Eh, ¿Pero que pasa con el agua?-

-El agua es el enemigo mortal de mi especie, le tenemos en miedo terrible a ese infernal liquido, ¿Como sobreviviste a el?-

El le quita sus manos de los hombros, ahora Steve agarra a la chica de los hombros y la lleva hacia la orilla del mar

-El mar no tiene por que ser tu enemigo, debe ser tu mayor compañero en el planeta -El unde la mitad de su cuerpo, arrastrandola a ella cada vez hacia el agua, por supuesto que se resistia. Pero cuando ya no quedo nada de espacio antes de tocar el agua, ella salto hacia los brazos de Steve. Por su lado, el quedo un poco apretujado, levantando una chica que era (pensando que el solo usa 1 bloque de fuerza ahora) 3 veces su peso y con sus pechos en la cara, era un poco dificil mantener el control

-Hey, necesito que pongas los pies en el agua...-

-¡No!, ¡Me da mucho miedo!-

-Por favor... Me estoy... Asfixiando...-

-No te me asfixies ahora... Voy a bajar...-

Primero pone un dedo del pie, esta fria, iba a quejarse gritando, pero al ver la cara de su amigo decide cerrar los ojos con fuerza y pone los pies rapidamente en el agua, llegandole hasta las rodillas. Ella esperaba una muerte instantanea, pero abrio los ojos luego de unos segundos, se encontraba viva y sin un rasguño. Pronto estaba festejando chaporreando en la orilla de la felicidad

-Ves, te dije que no habia ningun prob...-

Steve no pudo terminar la frase, razon: La chica enderman... Lo habia besado, ni tiempo de reaccionar le dio antes que lo abrazara, susurrandole al oido...

-_Gracias... Por haber superado mi mayor obstaculo en la vida..._-

Pero, en Minecraft, como todos sabemos, nunca sabes que puede llegar a pasar. Como por ejemplo que tu novia creeper esta a 15 bloques de donde una enderwoman se te esta declarando fisicamente, y aparentemente, ella viene muy cabreada

-¡Tu flacucha altona! ¡Suelta a mi novio!-

-¿Tu novio?, Ja, yo le pertenezco ahora asi que puedes irte ahora Planilandia-

-¡Yo puedo ser plana, pero almenos si entro por una puerta, cabezona!-

Steve veia con una vena en la cabeza la pelea verbal, habia olvidado que Endemans y Creepers no se llevan bien... Bien, otra chica que lo seguiria hasta el fin de los tiempos...

-¡Pues entonces dejemos que el decida cual de nosotras dos es la que mas quiere!-

-¿Eh? ¿Que cosa?-

-Ya me escuchastes pequeño, tu decidiras cual de nosotras dos quieres mas, asi que, dilo-

Uf, ahora si que es una situacion complicada, si se queda con creeper, ella ira corriendo a abrazarlo y suicidarse con el. Pero si va con la Enderwoman, es mucho mas peligroso, sin tener armadura lo mataria al instante, inclusive con su equipaje actual es dificil de matarla. Entonces llego el milagro...

¡Sclash! (Son mis super-efectos de sonido)

Ahi mismo cayo un rayo y se largo a llover. El sabia perfectamente que a los Enderwoman no les gusta el agua, pero una vez que le enseñas a nadar ya no les afecta en nada, a Steve solo se le ocurrio una cosa, agarrar a las dos de la mano y salir corriendo de ahi. Las chicas sonrojadas solo se dejaron llevar, aunque no lo parezca, el tenia suficiente fuerza y si quisiera llevaria mas cosas, despues de todo, si uno puede romper rocas y arboles con los puños, ¿No es ya un super-humano?

Asi hasta llegar hasta la casa, donde las solto y cayo rendido al suelo, pero ellas no se rendian ni olvidaban...

-¡Aun no nos has dicho a quien de nosotras dos mas quieres!-

El simplemente tomo la mano de la creeper, automaticamente la otra chica quedo totalmente ofendida, cambio rapido de opinion al ver que hizo lo mismo con ella, Steve se arrodillo y las miro a ambas al rostro

-Yo las quiero por igual. Si tu creeper, no hubieras venido a visitarme, no hubiera tenido mas que lobos para hacerme compania y si tu, Enderwoman, no te hubiera encontrado, nunca hubieras perdido tu miedo al agua ni hubiera conocido a una chica tan encantadora como tu-

Las dos, completamente sonrojadas no sabian que decir con sus palabras, ellas con solo mirarse hicieron las pases, no querian pelearse si tambien molestaba a Steve

-Emmm, si quieres, en cambio de llamarme creeper, si quieres puedes llamarme Cupa...-

-Y-Y a mi me puedes llamar Katherine... Por si gustas...-

La noche cae, una cama mas es puesta junto a la suya, los 3 a dormir, pero no iva a terminar ahi, obiamente las dos chicas comenzaron a acercarse cada vez mas a el, hasta tal punto en el que las dos terminaron durmiendo en su pecho

"Hay hay hay, que voy a hacer con estas dos..."

/Y bueno señor s aqui termina el capitulo de hoy, espero les halla gustado, seguire con esta serie hasta llegar al EnderDragon (Curiosidad de Minecraft: ¿Sabian que enrealidad el dragon es dragona?, es enserio y cuando lo descubri yo tambien flipe mucho) ¡Y tambien iremos a por el Whiter!

Otra cosa: ¿Porque me tardo mucho en subir esto?

Veran, lamentablemente, no siempre tengo ganas, no siempre tengo tiempo y no siempre estoy en casa (NO salgo a bailar, no gusta) y esa es la razon, tambien que estoy haciendo ejercicio para ser un: MachoPechoPeludoQueSeRespeta y que donde yo escribo esto es en una netbook y actualmente solo me quedan 4 arranques, cosa de que siempre intento cuidarlos hasta el comienzo de clases

Pero bueno, sin mas los dejo. Un bezazo, hasta luego


End file.
